Asking Lady Heather
by pigows
Summary: Grissom talks to Heather. Post 8x07. GSR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Asking Lady Heather

**Writer:** Pah B. Princess

**Shipper:** Grissom/Sara

**Genre:** Romance

**Classification:** K

**Status:** Complete - **Chapters:** 2

**Resume:** Grissom talks to Heather about Sara's leaving. Post 8x07. GSR!

**Notes:**

_Beta:_ My favourite Grilla and Teacher Fabi

_Note:_ I do not own CSI.

_Note II:_ English isn't my first language. My teacher didn't correct it yet so I can't tell you about the grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Heather was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and got surprise when she saw who was standing in the hallway.

- Hey! - She said happily.

- Hey... Can I come in?

- Sure. - They entered and sat. - What brings you here?

- She left Vegas...

- Who? Sara? - He confirmed. - Why? - He gave her the letter.

Grissom started to walk around the living room while Heather read the letter.

-I'm so sorry... - The silence reigned in the room.

- I just can't understand why, you know? We were engaged, Heather... We would get marry in July.

- She couldn't stay here anymore, Gil. She just had to leave.

- But why?

- Sara can't deal with problems: she doesn't know how to do it. When a problem starts, she has to find a way to deal with it. Sometimes the only way she could image is running away. This is way she came to Vegas and stayed here.

- I promised her that I would help her.

- And you helped. But, to her, you weren't living your life. You stopped to live yours to live hers.

- I wasn't!

- Gil, you have to think like her.

- I can't. If I could, I would be Sara not me...

-Maybe you will never understand her... And I won't help you. - She got up and went to the kitchen with Gil following her. - Coffee?

- No. Tea, please.

- For Sara the life is very confused. And been with you just confused her more and more. If she stayed with you, she would have to face a lot of problems. And the first thing that she could image was starting to drink again, but she promised you that she would never do it again. So she had to run away. Now can you understand?

- I understand but I don't accept.

- Maybe you'll never accept this. - She gave him a cup of tea. - You weren't ready to leave Vegas. She was. And Gil, it doesn't matter what would you do, keep working together would hurt you and Sara. And your team would become part of your lives... You couldn't deal with it. Those things made she leave.

- It's more difficult than I though... - They finished their teas.

- Maybe you should call her. Tel her that you understand and that no matter what happens you'll love her. And hear her voice will make you better... - He smiled.

- I'll do this. - They walked to the hallway. - Thanks for everything.

- You're welcome... - He left the house. - And Gil...

- What?

- Never stop calling her.

- Ok. - She closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The phone rang. Laura answered.

- Hi.

_- Hi, Laura. Here's Grissom._

- How are you?

­_- Fine. And you?_

- I'm fine too. I'll call Sara, just a minute. Sara, phone call! - She screamed.

- I'll answer upstairs. - She picked up the phone. - Yeah?

- _Hey... It's me._ - She smiled and stopped doing what she was doing.

- Hey, Gil! - They stayed in silence. - I though that you would never call me again.

-_ Why?_

- I thought that you would start to hate me. I left you just when we started to get our relationship right.

-_ I could never hate you, Sara. I love you. How could I do this?_

- I don't know, Gil. You can do things that I never imagined that you could... But it's good to know this.

-_ How are you?_

- Fine... And you?

-_ I didn't stop working since you left._

- You'll have to stop sometime...

-_ Yeah... But for now work is the only thing I can do so I'll do this..._

- I'm sorry... - She said after a long time of silence.

- _For what?_

- Leave you. I know that it hurt you. Your voice can tell me this.

-_ Stay would hurt you more. Maybe leave was better. Call Greg someday... He really misses you..._ - He said, trying to change the subject.

- I miss him too and I miss the team... But I miss you more, Gil.

- _I miss you too, sweetheart._

- How is Hank?

_- He is fine... When I get home he barks and he stars at the door waiting for you. It's been hard for him. I guess it has been harder for him than it is for me. At least I have my job. And now he doesn't have anyone to walk him._

- I can't believe that you haven't walked him yet! Poor little child, Gil!

_- I don't have time to it, Sara._

- Of course! Let me think... You can't walk him because you're working, right? Better than this, you're working over time!

_- He is just a dog!_

- He has feelings, Gil! Don't walk him is the same thing as don't let a child play.

-_ Ok... I promise that I'll walk him tomorrow. How does it feel to come back to San Francisco?_

- It's strange but I like it.

- _How is your family?_

- They're ok.

-_ And Justin? Is it still alive?_

- Yeah. Momma didn't kill it. But you know, Hank is cuter than it...

-_ Of course he's!_

- Look... I have to go now... My brother is here with his wife and son. I really would like to talk to you more but...

- _Can I call you later?_

- Sure. At six p.m., maybe...

-_ Jesus! Four hours? I'll have to wait four hours?_

- You've been waiting for three weeks, Gil. You can wait just four hours...

- _Ok... See you..._

- Hasta la vista...

_- I love you._

- Love you too. Bye. - She hung up.

A/N: I really hope you enjoy it! Review, please! Kisses, Pah B. Princess


End file.
